Crabyro
Crabyro Crabyros are TF2 Pyro freaks with four legs.They are the counterpart of the Vagineers. These freaks were created by TeslaTitanicX Appearances and behavior Crabyros are Pyro freaks that has four legs and act like crabs. Their hands resembled pincers. Crabyros are usually genocidal beings by killing lots of victims just like Painis Cupcake. Crabyros are very evil to Vagineers because of their beings caused by the Perpetrator Crabyro. All but one Crabyro is good, but formerly was evil as them since already turned good by an angel. RED Crabyro RED Crabyro is a Crabyro from RED Team. He was created during an infectious disesases from The Perpetrator Crabyro to protect himself from Vagineers. He was now very sadistic and murdering lots of innocent teammates with no mercy. RED Crabyro can be appeared in bigger size. Powers and abilities RED Crabyros are simple-styled Crabyro type. They usually used a standard-Crabyro powers like Strong Pincers and Shooting a liquid from their pincers. Faults and weaknesses Most of their body are as hard as a rock, but their head is the only weak spot. So they have to prevent anything that would hurt their head. Although they attack much more fiercer compare to other Crabyros, they might get ambushed or tricked by other unsuspected opponents. BLU Crabyro BLU Crabyro is a Crabyro from BLU Team. He's also infected by The following Perpetrator during a Vagi attack by Vagineers. When he was cut into pieces, he can multiply and become more and more like RED Vagineers. BLU Crabyros don't ubercharge except their bossy forms. Powers and abilities BLU Crabyros have same powers with the following Crabyros, except they cannot ubercharge while attacking but instead they can multiply from their dismembered parts. Faults and weaknesses Like all Crabyros due to the head is their weak spot. Although they keep multiplying, the lava-possessed opponents could be a trick because lava can burn up all their bodies if whole body was hit. This means BLU Crabyros cannot multiply anymore. BLU Crabyros do not ubercharge unlike the other Crabyros, this means the only weakest type of Crabyro. But they use multiply powers to make army. GRN Crabyro GRN Crabyro is a Crabyro from GRN Team. This homicidal Crabyro appears somewhere dark, especially underground, made him easier to catch food for feast. He also use pickaxe to kill his opponent. Powers and abilities GRN Crabyros also possessed with standard Crabyro powers, except they are much stronger compare to other Crabyros. They can dig a hole with their powerful pincers, which means they are strong enough to challenge any freaks they faced. Because these Crabyros are strong enough, they can even lift big rocks and larger props than himself to the opponents they challenged. Faults and weaknesses Also have the following weak spot. Unlike other Crabyros,GRN Crabyros usually active in dark places. This means they were not active during the daylight, which affected their eyes because the sunlight is too bright for them to attack their opponents caused they cannot see the opponent. YLW Crabyro YLW Crabyro is a Crabyro from YLW Team. His teammates were under attacked by Vagineers in the Chemical Plant. The survivor was only this pyro then encountered by the same perpetrator crabyro then turing him into the following freak. Now, he's team up with other crabyros to get revenge on Vagineers. Powers and abilities YLW Crabyro do not use liguid splatter to shoot but instead they have a dangerous substance:A toxical spray. Their shells are hard but much more poisonous and also they can spit toxical venoms from their mouth. Their ubercharge can release the toxical spray when activated. Faults and weaknesses Still have similar weak spot. YLW Crabyros are allergic to vaccine or any anti-toxin substances such as Medics. These following substances made them weak and vulnerable to attack their opponents they faced and cause they loose their toxical powers such as toxin spray, poisonous shell and when ubercharge activated, toxin wont sprayed immediately. ORG Crabyro ORG Crabyro is a Crabyro from ORG Team. This sadistic, homicidal freak also under attacked by vagineers. When he was killed, the perpetrator revive him and turning him into a homicidal form. Powers and abilities Same as YLW counterpart, except ORG Crabyros use fires instead. Their shells are much hotter and can release heatwave to dehydrate the opponents they faced. When ubercharge activated, their body also release heatwave but much stronger than standard form, which cause everyone or everything nearer to him would burned or dehydrated. Faults and weaknesses Still also have weak spot. ORG Crabyros are having aquaphobia(fear of water). Because water can remove fire, it also can be good example to overpower this homicidal monster. Also, cooler temperature props such as ice, are much faster than water. ORG Crabyros are also vulnerable against ice. If their body temperature become lower, they feel weaker than their normal being, which is a good advantage for opponents to strike them. PRL Crabyro PRL Crabyro is a Crabyro from PRL Team. One of the most genocidal TF2Freak that damaging victims' ears with his sound blast. He can even make earrapes in TF2 World made him easier to overwhelm his opponents. Powers and abilities Also have Crabyros' standard power(except for liquid splatter), these genocidal monsters can release their sonic powers from their pincers and can shoot sonic balls to opponents causing them to paralyzed. When ubercharge activated, their body released higher destructive volume to paralyzing their opponents so they can take advantage to attack instantly. Faults and weaknesses Still have weak spot. The opponents can beat them by wearing ear-protection(not radio-headphones) to prevent their genocidal powers. This means PRL Crabyros have their opportunities of using destructive powers are useless and decided to use pincers to attack. WHT Crabyro WHT Crabyro is a Crabyro from WHT Team. WHT Team was encountered by an army of RED Vagineers in the cave whole searching for titanium, murdering his teammates, and himself. After he died, the same perpetrator injects him with same disease. After WHT pyro revived, he fell chaotic as well as other Crabyros, but the Angels suddenly come to remove his homicidal attitude and turning him into "The only Generous Crabyro." Powers and abilities Like RED and BLU counterparts, WHT Crabyros uses standard Crabyro powers after transformation, but were changed by the angels to angelic powers. Their pincers shells are much stronger than their standard form. As the angels gave them holy staffs, staffs can release certain types of angelic powers such as storms, wind, water etc. They are also can teleported anywhere to anywhere they go. Faults and weaknesses WHT Crabyros after turning into angels, head is no longer their weak spot but instead any powerful demonic powered freaks such as Nightmare Medic can overwhelm these ex-sadistic freaks. Also, they no longer ubercharged after they turned into angelic. Trivia * Crabyro is a combination of "crab" and "pyro" * RED Crabyro was usually appeared mostly like BLU Vagineer. * It seems that ORG and WHT Crabyros have mystical powers. They are the only ones in Crabyro group hated each other, although other crabyros still allied with them. * WHT Crabyro was formerly chaotic evil after transformation, but was changed to lawful good by Charm the Angel. * BLU Crabyro can be good example to make an army to take over the world and also undefeated since they can multiplied over-and-over again. * GRN Crabyros are resembled the behavior as vampire, which is vulnerable during daylight and they decided to spent their time in darker places. * PRL Crabyros' powers resembling one of Transformers Decepticon character: Soundwave. * YLW Crabyros are like dangerous germs such as virus, only vulnerable to any medicine. Notes: To make a Crabyro, you'll need Arms and Legs then merged to its body. Another Crabyro from different team you'll required these models .but do not have arms and legs model for other colored Crabyros. Category:Pyros Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Lawful Good beings Category:RED Team Category:BLU Team Category:GRN Team Category:YLW Team Category:ORG Team Category:PRL Team Category:WHT Team Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Cannibals Category:Demonic Category:Angelic Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Created by a Freak